Big Brother: Legends
is the seventh season created by Iloveschool71. The preceding season is Big Brother Bryce 6 and the following season is Big Brother Bryce 8 - Dynamic Duos. Twists Legends: Eighteen former houseguests who are considered to be Big Brother Legends returned for the ultimate battle. Co-Heads of Households: Each week, two Heads of Household will be crowned. They will each nominate one houseguest. After the nominees have been decided, the two Heads of Household will compete in a duel. The loser will be dethroned, while the winner will be given the right to name a third nominee. Golden Power Of Veto: Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after nominations are held. This competition gives one housemate the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee taken off the block. Wikia's Care Package: Each week, Wikia will vote for one houseguest to receive a "Care Package". This care package will not only receive a letter from their family and their favorite snacks, but it will also give the houseguest a game-changing advantage. A houseguest is eligible for only one care package. Wikia's Care Package History The following is a list of Care Packages available: Houseguests } | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | |} Season Summary Week 1 Eighteen Big Brother legends eagerly awaited to re-enter the Big Brother House, ready to spend their summer competing once again for the half-million dollar prize. Hostess Julie Chen welcomed the eighteen legendary houseguests and warned them to expect the unexpected this summer as they were returning houseguests. Julie Chen then proceeded in dividing the new contestants into groups for their entry into the house. The first group of houseguests to enter was made up of former winners Andrew, Bea, Ethan, Kingston, Marc, and Rey. The houseguests happily introduced themselves (Bea and Rey saying hello to each other once again) whilst Julie announced the second group, consisting of Cheyenne, Elise, Joel, Justice, Vanetta, and Zach. Vanetta immediately noted in the diary that Andrew was a big threat to her game and would like him out sooner rather than later. Soon after, the third and final group of Binda, Chord, Jozel, Perri, Santana, and Sasha entered the house, with Binda immediately admitting in the diary room that she couldn't wait to wreak havoc on the house once again. The entire cast of Big Brother legends celebrated their second or even third time in the house, as well as celebrating the fact of being deemed legends. The returning houseguests went around the room telling each other about their previous seasons, comparing notes about their seasons, or even sharing the most fun moments of their respective seasons. Amidst the conversation, Julie Chen interrupted the housemates to instruct them to head outside to compete in their first Head of Household competition of the summer. Julie Chen then explained the twist regarding the HOH, much to the shock of the houseguests. The houseguests then competed for the title of Head of Household in their first HOH competition, titled "Pancake Pandemonium", where the houseguests were tasked with holding onto a rope while standing atop a giant, rotating pancake. At regular intervals, the pancake would begin the spin faster. The eighteen boarded their respective pancakes and took hold of their ropes. As soon as the pancakes started spinning, Justice's rope slipped out of her hand. Another ten minutes had passed and everyone seemed solid. 'Egg yolk' then splatted onto everyone (much to Cheyenne's disgust). The yolk got in Perri's eyes and caused her to become disoriented and fall of the breakfast treat. Over the next twenty minutes, Andrew, Binda, Cheyenne, Elise, Ethan, Kingston, Sasha, and Zach lost their spots in the competition leaving just eight houseguests left. The pancakes began to spin faster, and the screen noted that they were going 35 miles an hour. Santana complained of a headache and dropped her rope. Chord then lost his footing and slipped off the pancake. Butter then fell out of the sky and ont the houseguests. Rey's rope became too slippery, causing his hands to slip, and leaving just five houseguests in the running for Co-HOH. The hotcakes went faster, going up to forty miles per hour. Joel and Marc simultaneously fell off. Only Bea, Jozel, and Vanetta were left on their rotating pancakes. Bea's stomach began to ache and she tried to strike deals with both Jozel and Vanetta. Neither of them would take up her offer, so Bea let go of her rope, giving Jozel and Vanetta the title of first Co-Heads of Household. The two went down to the storage room together and celebrated their victories. The two casually hugged, and went out of the storage room. Andrew knew that he and Vanetta had bad blood between the two of them from their previous season and went to spark a conversation with Vanetta. Andrew apologized for what had happened to them previously and stated that he wanted to play a more honest game. Vanetta accepted his apology and the two formed an alliance. Andrew suggested that she nominate Justice or Perri, to keep things fair as they were first out of the Co-HOH competition. Vanetta said she'd take it under consideration and Andrew happily left the room. Vanetta noted in the diary room that she still knew she couldn't trust Andrew. Meanwhile, many other alliances were beginning to form. The eight previous winners (Andrew, Bea, Elise, Ethan, Kingston, Marc, Rey, and Zach) knew they'd likely be targeted and formed an alliance called "The Elite Eight". Chord and Kingston, being the two "bros" of the house, formed an alliance. Justice, Perri, Santana, and Sasha formed an all-girls alliance called "The Sassy Squad". Before the first nomination ceremony, Cheyenne approached Co-HOH Jozel about the possibility of a ride-or-die alliance. In the diary room, Cheyenne revealed that she liked Jozel's gameplay in his previous season and wanted them to stick together. Jozel said in the diary room that he liked Cheyenne's personality and really wanted to align with her. Cheyenne advised Jozel that he should target the winners, saying 'it's our time to shine'. Jozel agreed with Cheyenne, as an alarm sounded throughout the house saying "Special Delivery!". Everyone went out to the backyard to see what was going on. A package floated down from the sky with Binda's name on it. Binda opened it and saw a letter from home and an envelop that said, "OPEN IN PRIVACY". Vanetta stated in the diary room, "That Care Package from Wikia may seem like an advantage, but now she is on my radar.". Binda slipped into the diary room and saw that she'd received the Pocket Nomination. Binda became very excited, as she LOVED to make big moves. The Elite Eight talked about how neither Vanetta or Jozel had talked to them, and how they were likely to be nominated. The group elected Elise to strategize with Vanetta and Jozel. The three gathered in the Co-HOH room to talk. Elise pointed out that Binda had become a big threat because of her unrevealed advantage. Vanetta whole-heartedly agreed, while Jozel was a bit reluctant. Vanetta quickly jummped into saying she wanted to nominate Binda, while Jozel said in the diary room that he knew the winner he wanted to target! At the nomination ceremony, Jozel turned the first key and Elise's face popped up on the memory wall. Jozel explained that winners were threats and she had yet to make an effort to align with him. Vanetta turned the second key and Binda's face appeared underneath Elise's. Binda rolled her eyes as Vanetta explained that she felt uncertain with Wikia's Care Package in her hands. Binda sarcastically thanked Vanetta for the nomination, before standing up and saying the she decided to use her Pocket Nomination. Everyone was shocked when Binda revealed that Chord would be joining her and Elise on the block. Binda explained that she hated they way he played in his previous season and wanted him disposed of quickly. Because of this, Jozel and Vanetta would remain Co-HOH's for the week and not compete in the HOH duel for the right to stay HOH and name a third nominee. Following the nomination ceremony, Chord screamed at Binda because of her nominating him. Instead of backing down, Binda stood her ground and yelled back at Chord. Chord then took a nearby vase filled with flowers and water and dumped it over Binda's head.